


SoundsOfSilence's Really Shorts

by SoundsOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsOfSilence/pseuds/SoundsOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're shorter than short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sound Recording 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've listed it as technically an original work, but other fandoms may be touched upon, like in this first "chapter" (each chapter contains at least one super-short story)

Just a note, this "sound recording" only captured the voices. Maybe in the next sound recording I will "record" all the sounds.

 

“So, you’ve come.”

“What is this place? Some kind of ruined city? Wait, is this Kyoto?!”

“Ah yes, language barriers mean nothing, does it seem?”

“Stop dodging my questions and answer me! And I’ve taken English courses, too!”

“Alright then. This is MY world… Yet not everything here is at my mercy, but at the mercy of something higher. I can tell you everything, but I doubt you can take it. What I can tell you is this isn’t Kyot--”

“Shut up, you’re hiding something from me, aren’t you!?”

“Yes, but really, it’s for your benefit.”

“How so!?”

“You’-- Oh look, it’s him. Mary, meet Daniel, Daniel, meet Mary.”

“The hell are you? I swear I remember y͠ou̸.”

“No, you don’t. But I freed you from--”

“How do you know my name?!”

“I don't. Now, Daniel, I freed you from their poisonous grip. You should be thankful.”

“No… Why? How coul͢d̢ ҉y͠oư?! YO̴͘͞U ͏J̴US̢͢T̶-͞- ̵A͡A̴̡AA͏ÀG҉҉GG͝G̛͘H͜H̴͟H̴͡H̀, В̴̕Ы͠͞ ̡́у͠б̵и̴̕л́͠и͝ ͜и̨́̕х̕,̸ ̨͘в҉͜ы̢ и̵̸х̨ ́͟͝о̢ста̛в̴͞и͜͝л͞и̵ ҉͞͡гн͠и̧т̵͠ь̸̨ ́-͝ ̛҉͞П̵о͏̸͞жа̸͜луйс̸т͟͝а̕,̵̴̛ ̧̧͞п̀͝р̴̧е̧к̶͠͡р̶̵̢ат̕͠и̶̧т̴̢е͠ ̢́͘з̢͝а̡͡͝с̨̢͝т̵͜͞а̀͢в̵̡и͘ть̨̕ и́͟х͞҉ ̸п̷̶р͏͡͠е̕кра̵̸т͜͜҉и͡͝т̨͘͢ь̵͜!”

“Huh… Insanity dies hard, does it?”

“It’s͟ ͘her̕. ̸I͠ r̴em͏e̷m͞b̶er̢ ͞h̀er̡… ҉I ̕k̡now ̢įt’s h̸er. I͠t h͡as ̵tò ͝be͢ h̨èr̷, Į͘’̵̨̛m ̢͘n͡o͠t̀ ̵̶͡wŗ̧o͟͜n̸g͢! Y͏̴̨͝͡O̧͘͢͡͞U̵͢... I҉̸̶ wa̡͜s ̵ś̨u̧̢p̵p̕o͠s͝e̕͢͞d t̶ó̶ ̕ḱ͝il̡ļ̴ ̀y̢̛ó̸̵ù̧,̵ I҉͏̢ ̢͜S̛͝͞͡H̶̢͟O̕U҉̛͘L̶̨͘͠Ḑ̶̡̕ ̧̛͘͞H̵͞A҉̸V̶̶͡E̢̛ ̀͟͡K̶̛͢͞͝I̵͜͞͞L̶̴͘͘͜L̸̕͡Ę̶̵͟D͘͘ ̴̴̢́Y̸̸͜͞͠O̸͘Ų̢̛ ̵̶̵̀T̢́͘H̵̛́́͜E̷҉҉̨Ŕ͢É͘͜͟͡,̸̢́ Я͏̴̜̠͙̙͚̩̲̻̤̳ͅ ̯̱̦̯͖̘͈̜̼͙̮̲͔͇̱͝д̷̜͔͍̥͈̰ͅо̸̡̼͕͈̲͈̻̘̖̣͎̜̬͇̝͎̟͘͡л̢̘̟̻̠̼̪̠̤͓̞̙̥̻̀ж̴̸̻̗̩̦̰̦̜̫́ͅе̡̛͖̳̼̜̲̳͔̟̩̺̜͔̻̬̯̠́͟н͡҉̲̞͉͓̠̥͓̬̥ͅ ̢̺̦̭͎̦̳̮̜̬͕͖̗͟ͅб̝̤̗͎̝̲̳̞͠͠ы̨͉̩͓̠͔̣̼͕̖̻͉͚͚̝̦͙͓̙̝͟л̸̷̡̲̳̘̦̠̫͕͇͙̣̪͚̳͖͜͞ͅ ̺̬̙̱͇̰͕̦͞͝у̨̦͔͙̤̠̻̼͚͈͡б̵̷̧̛̼̲̗͈̬̪̤̦̺̻̟͙͝и̷̧̛́͏͔̘͍̙̻͕̰͕̻͎̖͉̞͕̩̝̙̲т̡̯̠̣̯̩͓̀́ь̶̨̡̮͙̥͍̹̬͎̰̣̞͇̘́̀ ̵̰̭̯̖͓̺̙̀̕͟т̵̧̦͍̩̼͔͚͢е̧̠̗̼͈̤̯̙̮͔̤͔́͟͡ͅб҉̵̲̤̼̠̟͔̗̝̣͇̥̱̯̫͖ͅя̴̶̤̠̭͇́͞ ̸͏̫̣̦̭̥̭̣̥̥̹̠̱̤͍̜͟п̵̵͇̞̤͔̀͘͟р̴̨̤̫͕̩̤̩̕͜я̵̺̝͖͙̩̲̹͍͎͎̣̻̫̹̙͍͍̕͢͞м̵͇̳͉̦̪͖̤̺͓͚͞о͍̝̙͇̖̞͓̻̝̬͕͚̜̱́͘͠ ͙̟̙̻̣̬̺̪̺͘ͅт̵̫͕̖͓̮̠̟̮͚̘͇̲̠̥̣̜͍̕͘͜а̧̡̱̙̗͎̰̘м̶̷̕͞͏̝̣͇̟͕̱̙̤̘͇̬̰ ̶͚͚̩̼̤̱͉̘͖͖͉͇̞̹͔͉̦͘͞ͅи̝̭̻̜͈͓̳̪͓̘̖̞̞͘͘͡ͅͅ ̘̺̩̮̥̲̦͘͜ͅт̘͉̜̩̫͉͢͟о̸̨̛͔̲̬̝̣͜͢г͏̶̤͉̯̺͚̗̘͍̩͍͇̞̭͚̦̞͇̮͢д̧̻̞̠͔͡а̶̕͠͏҉̝̻̗̖̭̘̩̟̙̻̝̲͙ͅ -- H̴͢͟͜E̴͜͡͝Y̡͜ ̨͏҉͜W͏̸̀́͠H́͟͞A̷̵T́ ̀͡͏T̴̡͘̕͠H̸͝͞͏̸E̵̕͏҉ ̕̕H̶̸̸͠E͟͝L̨L̀ ҉̶̀D̨̀͡O̶̴̷̡ ̶͟Y͘͞͏͘͢Ǫ̕U͏̨̧ ͏̷͞T̴͡H͘͘͡I҉̷̸͜͝Ǹ̨͠Ḱ̷̴̨̀ ҉̵̡̡Y̵̴͠҉O̡҉̕Ù҉̴̡͠-̀͜-͘”

“Does that make you better?”

“You ju͡st̛...”

“I did you a favor.”

“Th--Th--Tha̴--Thank… you?”

“But now you have to leave too.”

“Wai--W---Wa͠it̶̴̛-- W̧͜ai̧t͘-̛͘͜-͘ ̕͞N̢̡ơ̸͝,̸̛͘ n̴o-̧͠͞- N̵͍̜̮̹̳̻̗͘͝O̴͉͉̘͖̪̠̲̘͇̤͙ͅͅ-͞҉̸̧̥͙̙̗̹̦͠-̥͎̩̕͟͜͝ ̷̡̢̟̪̭̜͟͡N̷̙͍̙͚̗͈͓̯͉͟͟͞O̕͞͝҉̸̰̫̯͇̘̜̥͈̻̼̺͕ͅͅO̧̮̙̖͍͘͞͞͝ͅÓ̴̠̦͓̮̮̳̟̜̺̟̜̖͜͝͞Ǫ҉̖̯͍̗̼͕O͏̶͏͍͚͈̥̞͙̝͉-̷̷҉͖͇̱̫̜͔̥̪̜͕̜̳͇̜̘͍̘͈̤-͏̸͓̖̖̫̼͕̼̠̳̹̫̻͓͚͜͞ͅͅͅ-̷҉̧̛̟̻̖̗͙̳̗̳͉̙”

  
R̈̃̓͐͑͂̑ͬͭ̐͢͏̸̦̟̝͕͈E̛̞̝͕͔̾ͫ͑́͢͡Cͪ̿̀͋̈́͊ͬ̓ͤ͏̦̠̯̪̬̱͈̝͎͓͙́́ͅO̴͒̐̀̀͂͞͏̵̳̮̹͎͈͖̰̘͉̬͔̬͈̖̞̦͝R̸̐͂ͣͬͮ̄̈҉̧͙͎͍͓ͅͅḌ̶̼̰̖̜͔̘̙̺͉͛ͨͥͭ̀̿ͣ́̋̒̓͜I̢̪̱̬̤̺̣̲͎̠̘͌̓͗ͥ̀̾̏̇ͬ͗͌ͬͣ͂̕̕͡ͅN͆͗ͪͧͯ͛̾҉̴̠̼̹̻̦̦̠̜̺̭̼̝̲̦͓ͅG̝̺̹̤̜̗̱̲͔̩̗ͦ̐̓͒̿̎ͮͪͪ̊̀̋ͮ̓̿͘͜ ̩̳͍̤̮͇͇̜͎ͨ̅͊̿͛ͧ͋͜͟E̸̗͖̫͇̙̝̟̟̯̘̥͙͕̹̓̂͌ͫ̆ͨͩ̊͞N̆̉͑̔͆̂̐̉̽̈ͬ̑͏̧͇̹̩̩̦̟̫̮͝D̸̷̰̞̫͎͍̝̼ͬ͒̓ͭͦ͡S̨̭͕̻̬̠͂̈̂̈ͯ̐̔͆̉̾͛͋͋̀͜͞


	2. Action Scene: Gap Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title non-indicative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [♫Cinematic Action Music Loop (Chase Scene Effect)♫]

“Jason” had chased down his target atop the train cars in the middle of a very long train travelling through the snowy hills, after a prolonged chase. Now, with nowhere left to go, the target, a Russian man in a business suit, turns around, dangerously close to the edge of the car, ready to fight. No matter, Jason is a far superior fighter, and would have gotten him no matter what. It’s a matter of time, not if.

The man threw the first haymaker, but Jason simply lets it hit, knocking him back a bit, but he’s still none worse for wear. Instead, as the targeted man threw his second punch, Jason blocks the attack, and sends a counter-uppercut, staggering the Russian. After he recovered, he attempted to kick him, but Jason dodged to the left before grabbing him and throwing him around and of the edge of the car onto the flatcar ahead.

Jason then jumped down to finish him off, ignoring that suddenly the place turned into a mountainous forest valley. The Russian was also wielding a large steel pipe, taken from the flatcar’s cargo, forcing Jason to be more careful. As his enemy started to raise the pipe for a blow, he lunged to close the distance, and just as the Russian began to strike, he blocked the pipe, throwing them into a lock, where Jason is holding back the pipe as the Russian tries to bring it down on him with all his strength.

While looking for a solution, Jason maneuvers the Russian into a dangerous position, hanging over the edge of the flatcar, still trying to land the hit with the pipe. As they cross the bridge, Jason sees that there’s an airship inexplicably flying under it, and immediately punches the other man before pushing him off the flatcar and onto the airship, pipe still in hand.

Success?


	3. So a firefighter, a coroner, and a surgeon try to joke around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But have some respect for the others at a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ItGetsEasier   
> and  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ItNeverGetsAnyEasier

Some institutions and wisdom wished it never gets easier… but we all know that it’s just b.s. Everything gets easier over time. Death? Killing? Disappointment? Trauma (okay, maybe not pure trauma)? Gets easier to deal with over time. Get a bunch of people who deal with tough issues like death or injury all the time relaxing in a room? Cue morbid jokes. Of course, that’s the basis of this story; I got a fireman, a coroner, and a surgeon, who regularly deal with potential death, details of death, and dangerous high-stake situations in morbid detail (respectively, and not literally).

It’s a sort of party, with people just having a chat with each other, having toasts of both kinds and enjoying some TV at someone’s “apartment” (it’s quite a penthouse). Among them, were a fireman, a coroner, and a surgeon (duh). They weren’t interested in sharing drinks with others, or watching the TV programs. Instead, they sat down around the small table nearby, on the small couches, and had their own little chat.

“No wayyy. I’ve seen much dirtier.”

Clearly, the fireman’s account of the casualties of a recent deadly fire didn’t satisfy the other two.

“Yeah. You really should have seen my bad runs. Freaks the hell outta every one I tell the story to.”

The coroner interjected, though.

“Eh, you only see them cooked,” referring to the fireman, “and you have to follow controlled procedure.”

“Oh really? What do you get to see?”

The coroner wasn’t challenged by that question.

“Well, I get the call when someone dies, and I take a look and sort out the details… to the best of my abilities.”

Clearly, the surgeon wasn’t amused

“Oh come on, I get your job, I asked what was your best run?”

“I don’t think that’s the appropriate terminology. But here I go.”

The other two gulped, ready for what the coroner would say.

“So about a year ago, maybe exactly at this time, I got a call-- no, I didn’t get a call. I got a note saying ‘were sending you nother one, theres no time to xplain, get at it ASaP when it coms. Sic that, by the way, that’s exactly what the note said.”

“Probably up for disappointment,” the fireman said, scoffing at the story so far.

“Come on, I wasn’t done. Anyway, the body bag arrives, I look inside and...”

What none of them noticed was that there was a Japanese man wearing glasses sitting beside them, trying to get a view of the TV. He had heard their entire conversation, and is visibly freaked out. Thankfully, the coroner hadn’t gone into the gruesome details yet, so if he hightailed it away from them, he would be spared the squick. The trio were interrupted by another man, who was wearing a dark sweater and cargo pants (yet he still looked formal enough to be invited), who apparently figured what could possibly go wrong.

“Uh, excuse me.”

They all turned towards this new guest.

“You should realize that, even though you’ve all gained a tolerance to these kinds of sensitive matters because you witness them, the others here haven’t, so I would suggest you end your little ‘discussion’.”

“Okay, okay, jeez. What’s with these people,” the coroner responded.

“What’s with you people. Didn’t you notice that other guy next to you three?” the other guy pointed at the Japanese man, and the three looked towards him.

“Oh. Well, we’re sorry if he understood English and got disgu--”

“Not to worry, He didn’t hear the worst of it. Just try and chat about something more appropriate for this setting.”

“Alright, then,” the coroner acknowledged.

“Also, won’t you all take a look outside? The view’s pretty nice.”

“Okay, what is this, an anti-joke?” the fireman angrily asked.

“Look, this isn’t the place to talk about these kinds of matters,” the surgeon interjected.

“Besides, we’ll have a nice view of downtown.”

The five walked up to the window, appreciating the view of downtown.

“Man, seems he bought a really good view,” said the Japanese man.

“Wait, you know English?” asked the coroner.

“Well, I think you would probably extend your thanks to me…” the other man replied. “Also, where did you-- oh, right.”

“Of course, I-- I went to America--”

“Please, not expecting a life story here, let’s just appreciate the view,” interrupted the surgeon.

It’s a nice view, and they were not the only ones, with what two other guys at the telescope, and four others watching. Suddenly, a huge airplane flying dangerously low in the distance explodes, sending debris everywhere. Yet the only ones shocked was the Japanese man. It’s almost as if the people here see these kinds of things everyday. Soon, the man in the sweater turned towards him.

“Broducer...”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anti joke chicken is not amused


End file.
